


Quand on n'a que l'amour

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, One True Pairing, Songfic, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Leur amour l'un pour l'autre est la seule chose qu'ils aient toujours eue.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Kudos: 2





	Quand on n'a que l'amour

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Pendant que vous lisez, je vous conseille d'écouter [Quand on n'a que l'amour, de Jacques Brel](https://youtu.be/FhLTmEN96ds?list=TLPQMDQwOTIwMjBqLZgXVdR5Ww), et la version de [Céline Dion](https://youtu.be/eSM6oxT2hFk)  
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRRM, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Dès leur plus tendre enfance, Jaime et Cersei savent que ce qu'ils partagent est plus que ce que partagent les autres frères et sœurs.

Les autres frères et sœurs du même âge qu'ils côtoient se comportent souvent comme s'ils étaient meilleurs amis, tout au plus.

Mais Jaime et Cersei sont bien plus que cela.

_Bien sûr_ , ils sont meilleurs amis, cela va de soi, mais pas seulement. Ils sont plus que des âmes sœurs, ils sont les deux facettes d'une même personne, une seule chair, un seul sang, une seule âme.

Ils ne savent pas expliquer quelle est la déchirure que leur provoque la séparation, surtout quand leur mère les surprend tous deux à quatre ans, nus, dans le même lit, et menace de le révéler à leur père si jamais ils recommencent, ni l'explosion de chaleur qui, comme du feu grégeois, enflamme leur être et embrase leur cœur quand ils se retrouvent.

Cette sensation est la meilleure sensation du monde, se sentir brûler de l'intérieur, un feu dangereusement beau et attirant, et dont ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de vouloir ressentir la chaleur étouffante. Mais la chaleur de ce feu n'est pas étouffante dans un mauvais sens.

Ce n'est pas comme quand ils sont précipités la tête la première dans la mer bordant Castral Roc par les grosses vagues déferlantes, avec l'eau salée qui rentre dans le nez et la bouche, irritant la gorge, piquant les yeux.

Non, ce sentiment d'asphyxie est doux. Velouté. Agréable. Tentant.

Mais ils n'ont pas le droit. Leur mère leur a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit. Qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher le feu, parce que cela brûlait, et qu'ils n'avaient plus non plus le droit de dormir dans le même lit, ni même dans la même chambre, parce que ce qu'ils avaient fait était _mal._ Mais ça, ils ne le comprennent pas. Pourquoi avant, ils avaient le droit, et alors qu'ils avaient commencé à oser toucher au feu et à l'apprécier, ils ne l'avaient plus ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ?

Leur mère refuse de leur répondre. Elle se contente de leur dire que ce n'est pas bien, que c'est une hérésie, un sacrilège pour les Sept.

Mais, puisqu'elle se borne à ne répondre que ça, toujours, inlassablement, Jaime et Cersei en déduisent que c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de véritable raison, pas d'explications.

Et leur mère meurt.

Quand on vient leur annoncer son décès, instinctivement, Jaime ouvre ses bras, et Cersei veut courir pour tomber dans son étreinte, mais elle est retenue par sa nourrice. La servante qui s'occupe de Jaime vient alors lui souffler à l'oreille que ce sont juste deux enfants qui viennent de perdre leur mère, et qui ont besoin de se réconforter, alors, la nourrice de Cersei la lâche.

Et elle court. Elle se jette dans les bras de Jaime, qui les referme autour d'elle, en caressant ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'accroche de toutes ses forces à lui, et qu'ils fondent en larmes, s'agenouillant tous les deux dans un mouvement identique au milieu même du couloir. Mais la flamme brûle plus fort que jamais.

Maintenant que leur mère est morte, ils ne voient pratiquement plus leur père, qui, Main du Roi, passe quasiment tout son temps à Port-Réal, et qui, quand il revient, ne s'intéresse qu'à Jaime, délaissant Cersei et ignorant totalement Tyrion, son dernier-né, qu'il n'a daigné venir voir qu'une seule fois.

Cersei s'en fiche, elle n'aime pas le bébé. Il lui a pris sa mère, lui déchirant les entrailles en venant au monde. Mais elle ne comprend pas la différence qui est faite entre Jaime et elle, alors qu'ils sont tellement pareils, de leurs cheveux d'or et leurs yeux d'émeraude jusqu'à la flamme qui les dévore, qui les consume.

Jaime, lui, sait que ce n'est pas sa faute, si leur mère est morte. Il ne _pouvait pas_ le vouloir, il était beaucoup trop petit, c'était seulement un bébé. Alors, il l'aime. Il l'aime, mais pas de la même manière qu'il aime Cersei. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprend qu'il n'aimera jamais personne comme il aime sa sœur jumelle.

Maintenant, dès qu'ils ont fini leurs leçons respectives, qui ont, elles aussi, commencé à différer, Jaime entraîne Cersei sur la plage. Ils enlèvent leurs chaussures, s'allongent sur le sable, eux deux, seuls, Cersei dans les bras de Jaime, et ils imaginent ce que sera leur vie plus tard.

Un jour, Jaime lui dit qu'il veut l'épouser plus tard, puis rougit tout de suite après, lui qui ne rougit jamais. Il s'excuse de ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais Cersei lui embrasse la joue, en lui disant qu'il n'y a rien qu'elle voudrait plus au monde. Parce que c'est vrai. Jamais personne ne comptera à ses yeux autant que Jaime, alors, pourquoi se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

De plus, Père lui dira forcément oui. Il ne refuse pratiquement jamais rien à Jaime.

Mais, comme c'est quand on est grand qu'on se marie, ils décident de garder le secret.

Et, comme pour sceller la promesse qu'ils viennent de se faire, Jaime met ses deux mains sur le visage de Cersei, se rapproche d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact et l'embrasse. D'abord un peu surprise, elle lui rend son baiser, glissant même la pointe de sa langue entre ses deux lèvres charnues. Et le feu s'attise, devient plus fort que jamais, et les submerge à tel point qu'ils ne sont plus qu'un, comme ils ne l'ont jamais été.

* * *

_**Quand on n'a que l'amour** _

_**A s'offrir en partage** _

_**Au jour du grand voyage** _

_**Qu'est notre grand amour** _

* * *

Les années passent.

Jaime et Cersei ont grandi. Ils ont cessé de se ressembler autant qu'auparavant.

Cersei a désormais des courbes féminines, avec de petits seins, des hanches et des jambes bien galbées, une taille fine et des cheveux coulent en longues vagues d'or, si semblables à celles qui agitent la mer et viennent se briser sur la falaise sur laquelle le château est construit, tandis que Jaime a bien grandi, la dépassant de plus d'une tête, désormais, devenant un garçon solide et bien bâti, tout en muscles.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, même s'ils ne sont plus identiques comme avant. Le feu, lui, brûle toujours, et devient de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Ce n'est plus sur la plage, allongés sur le sable humide avec l'eau salée qui vient leur lécher les orteils, qu'ils imaginent le futur, mais dans un de leur lit, nus, après s'être unis, qu'ils le font.

Cependant, tous deux deviennent chaque jour de plus en plus conscients que ce ne sont que des rêves, des illusions, une utopie, même s'ils refusent de l'admettre pour le moment.

Cersei devient légèrement plus distante, s'ennuyant ferme pendant ses leçons de couture, de chant et de danse alors qu'elle voudrait pouvoir monter à cheval, manier l'épée et tirer à l'arc, et assister aux réunions de leur père, qui n'accepte que Jaime et refuse catégoriquement la présence de sa fille.

Et Jaime, lui, ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer pour sa sœur, pour celle qu'il l'aime et celle qui l'aime, parce qu'il ne déteste rien de plus au monde que de la voir blessée, même si elle refuse de l'admettre. Mais lui, il le voit. Ses yeux se perdent en fixant quelque chose d'invisible pour les siens, et son esprit s'échappe comme un oiseau à qui on aurait ouvert la porte de sa cage. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de détester leur père, pour ne pas voir, pour ne pas se rendre compte du potentiel de sa fille aînée, bien plus important que celui de son fils prodige, à qui on offre des honneurs dont il ne veut pas.

La seule chose qu'il veut, c'est Castral Roc, parce qu'il sait qu'en devenant Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest, personne ne pourra l'empêcher d'épouser Cersei. Personne n'osera.

Mais, un beau jour, leur père les convoque dans son bureau, et leur annonce le départ de Cersei pour Port-Réal, pour devenir prétendante du prince Rhaegar.

Au moment même où son père dit que Cersei va partir loin de Castral Roc, loin de _lui_ , il sent son cœur se déchirer d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis que leur mère les avait séparés quand ils avaient quatre ans, une déchirure qu'il aurait voulu plus jamais ressentir.

Ce n'est pas juste. Aux yeux de leur père, Jaime était tout ce qui lui importait. L'héritier, le fils prodige, grand, jeune, beau garçon, excellent épéiste. Il incarnait tous les espoirs de la maison la plus riche de tout Westeros. Mais Cersei était seulement une marchandise, qui serait, si le prince ne voulait pas d'elle, vendue au plus offrant dès que l'occasion se présenterait,ni plus ni moins qu'une esclave. Esclave d'un seigneur qui pourrait avoir le double ou le triple de son âge et qui l'arborerait et l'exposerait comme on expose quelque chose de particulièrement coûteux, mais qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Qui jamais ne sentirait l'explosion qui les ravageait, les détruisait.

Jaime avait appris que l'esclavage était une pratique interdite et condamnée à Westeros. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Les femmes étaient des esclaves de leur mari. Et Cersei était une femme. Elle allait être obligée de réchauffer le lit de son mari dès qu'il le voudrait, et de faire ce qu'il lui ordonnerait quand il le lui ordonnerait. Et cela le mettait hors de lui. Cersei était bien plus qu'une putain de bas étage. Elle était une lionne, la propre fille de Lord Tywin Lannister. Et pour Jaime, elle était tout.

Mais leur père a dit. Et quand Lord Tywin Lannister disait quelque chose, on l'écoutait, sans contester, et on se pliait en quatre pour lui obéir, quoi qu'il en coûte. Cersei allait quitter Castral Roc la prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait de Port-Réal. Et il partit de nouveau.

Jaime avait refusé d'assister à ses leçons. Avant, on l'y aurait obligé, mais maintenant qu'il était presque adulte, il était le Seigneur de Castral Roc quand son père était absent. Alors, personne ne le contredisait.

Il passait ses journées avec Cersei, allongé avec elle, sur la plage, comme quand ils étaient enfants. Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne disaient plus rien. Mêmes leurs mensonges utopiques, leurs idylles, n'auraient pas suffi à les sauver de l'horrible réalité qui les rattrapait.

Ils se contentaient de profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. Et de leur amour.

Ils avaient enfin réussi à mettre un mot sur le feu qui les incendiait, même si jamais aucun mot ne serait assez fort pour décrire la puissance de cette émotion, de cette passion qui les animait.

Mais bientôt, ils ne seraient plus ensemble. Ce ne serait plus Jaime et Cersei, et Cersei et Jaime. Ce serait Jaime à Castral Roc, et Cersei à Port-Réal.

Jaime n'aurait plus la possibilité de se perdre dans les océans émeraude des yeux de sa sœur, au milieu desquels dansaient les flammes inextinguibles, les faisant miroiter comme le feu grégeois, et aussi destructeurs pour Jaime que la substance dont ils tiraient leur teinte.

Ils n'allaient plus rien avoir en commun, si ce n'est la flamme qui brûlait dans leurs cœurs déchirés, arrachés.

Car jamais rien ne serait assez fort pour éteindre cet incendie-là, pas même leur père, pas même la foi qu'on leur avait appris à respecter, mais dont ils avaient fait fi quand on leur avait dit que les frères et sœurs ne devaient pas être amoureux, que ce n'était pas bien. Pas même la distance entre Port-Réal et Castral Roc.

* * *

_**Quand on n'a que l'amour** _

_**Mon amour, toi et moi,** _

_**Pour qu'éclate de joie** _

_**Chaque heure et chaque jour** _

* * *

Cersei se marie.

Quand elle entre dans le Grand Septuaire de Baelor, vêtue d'or et d'écarlate, vêtue de la gloire des Lannister au bras de Lord Tywin, tout le monde peut voir le feu qui danse dans ses yeux, bien qu'ils pensent tous qu'il brûle pour son fiancé.

Robert Baratheon est beau. Robert Baratheon est grand. Robert Baratheon est fort. Robert Baratheon est roi.

Mais quand elle regarde droit dans les yeux de Jaime, qui se tient debout juste devant l'autel, vêtu de son manteau blanc, il sait que ce feu-là ne brûlera jamais pour Robert Baratheon, même s'il est roi. Et cela panse un peu la blessure causée par le fait que Cersei lui glisse entre les doigts, qu'il ne peut pas la rattraper, et que rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

Tout ce qu'il a toujours fait était pour Cersei, et pour la flamme jumelle qui les a embrasé tous les jours de leur vie, depuis leur naissance, et avant cela, même.

Il a pris le manteau blanc, entrant dans la Garde Royale et immolant ses droit sur Castral Roc pour pouvoir être avec Cersei, et ne plus jamais ressentir la douloureuse déchirure de la séparation, la sensation de perdre une partie de lui-même.

Il a planté son épée dans le dos d'Aerys, parce qu'il pensait qu'en prenant le trône, personne, pas même leur père, ne pourrait alors l'empêcher d'épouser Cersei. Mais c'était sans compter sur Eddard Stark, venu avec ses Nordiens le forcer à descendre du Trône de Fer avant qu'il n'ait pu affirmer sa position dessus.

Et maintenant, il est contraint de protéger l'homme qui lui a volé sa sœur. Et la seule chose qu'il puisse faire, c'est de se jurer que s'il venait à lui faire du mal, il le tuerait lui même.

Il ne savait pas encore que cela allait arriver beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'avait escompté.

Il avait observé le nouveau roi tout au long du banquet. Il n'avait pas arrêté de boire, et de reluquer toutes les dames de la cour et du royaume qui étaient venues assister au mariage royal, alors que la plus belle d'entre elle était assise à côté de lui, et devait se contenter de regarder toute cette scène se dérouler sous ses yeux sans rien dire.

Jaime non plus, ne pouvait rien dire. Alors, il saisit la main droite de Cersei sous la table, et la regarda dans les yeux.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Le feu suffisait.

Quand arriva l'heure de la literie, il était clair que le roi, qui avait bu de tout son saoul, était complètement ivre. Jaime s'appliqua à repousser tous les hommes qui essayaient ne serait-ce que de poser la main sur le corps de sa sœur, et l'entraîna dans l'aile des appartements du roi, lui frottant des cercles apaisants sur le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Et il la poussa doucement dans la pièce.

Il sentit son cœur se briser quand, environ deux heures après que le roi eut été introduit dans les appartements, Cersei en sortit silencieusement, sa robe déchirée, les yeux pleins de larmes, et, toujours sans un bruit, se jeta dans les bras de Jaime, qui gardait la porte.

Quand il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, elle éclata en sanglots, et lui conta à quel point cela avait été horrible, et que Robert, ivre mort, s'était écroulé sur elle, écrasant sa frêle silhouette de tout son poids et soufflant à son oreille le nom de sa défunte amante quand vint son apogée. Comment il avait été brutal, rude, dur avec elle, ne se souciant pas un seul instant de son confort et de son plaisir à elle.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle barbarie. Jaime avait toujours été doux et gentil avec elle. Il la prenait dans ses bras, l'embrassait avec tendresse, caressait ses cheveux, la serrait contre lui, la câlinait, lui murmurait à quel point il l'aimait et se souciait toujours de son plaisir avant le sien. Mais Robert n'était pas comme ça.

Mais elle implora son frère de ne pas tuer Robert, alors qu'il serait entré directement dans la chambre royale et aurait poignardé le sanglier assoupi. Elle le supplia de ne pas le faire, parce qu'il serait alors le Régicide deux fois de suite, sauf que cette fois, le roi était aimé de son peuple. Il était un héros de guerre, un conquérant, un rebelle. Jamais il ne serait fou comme Aerys. Et Jaime, lui, en paierait le prix, bien qu'il paierait n'importe quoi, et donnerait même volontiers sa vie pour Cersei.

Et alors, il n'y aurait plus de feu, alors que c'était sa chaleur familière et rassurante qui avait permis à Cersei de tenir pendant tout l'acte et de ne pas fondre en larme. Après tout, elle était une lionne, et les lions ne s'inclinaient devant personne, et encore moins devant les cerfs, simples proies alors qu'ils étaient des prédateurs. Sauf devant Jaime.

Devant Jaime, elle se laisserait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Seulement devant Jaime. Elle savait qu'il ne la verrait jamais comme étant faible, et que cela ne le dérangerait jamais de lui ouvrir ses bras et de lui offrir son épaule. C'était lui qui le lui avait dit. Mais il le lui avait dit quand ils étaient enfants, qu'ils s'allongeait sur le sable humide, et qu'ils pensaient encore que, quand ils seraient grands, ils se marieraient, deviendraient Seigneur et Dame de Castral Roc, et auraient beaucoup d'enfants aux cheveux blonds dorés et aux yeux verts émeraude.

Mais tout cela n'avait été que mensonges, et mirages d'une vie parfaite. Était-ce donc un mensonge aussi ? Jaime allait-il arrêter de l'aimer ?

Les années continuèrent de défiler. L'été succéda au printemps.

De temps en temps, quand Jaime et Cersei avaient besoin de quitter ce monde-là pour rejoindre leur monde à eux, ils se retrouvaient pour refaire la réalité.

Ils refaisaient le monde, mais rien n'était plus comme avant.

Il n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils n'étaient plus sur la plage à Castral Roc. Ils n'étaient plus libres et heureux comme avant.

Maintenant, ils refaisaient le monde allongés sur le lit de Jaime, Cersei face à la fenêtre et Jaime la câlinant doucement par derrière, lui murmurant à l'oreille ses promesses d'une autre vie. Et les larmes coulaient en silence sur les joues de Cersei.

Elles coulaient, parce que Cersei savait qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts l'espoir d'un rêve qui ne se réaliserait jamais.

Mais elle fermait les yeux, et essayait d'y croire, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, pendant que Jaime embrassait ses larmes et les multiples ecchymoses qui couvraient son corps.

Puis elle les rouvrait. Elle les rouvrait sur les toits rouges de Port-Réal, en se rendant compte que tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était des illusions, des rêveries et des promesses.

Des illusions, des rêveries, des promesses et des flammes.

* * *

_**Quand on n'a que l'amour** _

_**Pour vivre nos promesses** _

_**Sans nulle autre richesse** _

_**Que d'y croire toujours** _

* * *

Si Cersei avait pensé que rien ne pourrait jamais être pire juste après son désastreux mariage, elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Bien sûr, elle avait eu quelques moments, quelques éclats de bonheur, mais rien qui n'avait jamais duré. Comme avec ses enfants. Ses enfants, qui avaient été, avec le feu qui brûlait toujours en elle, la seule lumière dans sa vie d'obscurité, de tristesse et de malheur.

Elle les avait aimé dès qu'ils avaient été déposés dans ses bras, tout rouges et hurlants, chacun d'entre eux, comme des fragments de la vie qu'elle désirait tant mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Comme des morceaux de rêve.

Elle les avait tant aimé que cela lui avait fait mal. Elle les avait tant aimés que c'était uniquement grâce à eux et à Jaime qu'elle ne s'était pas jetée du haut du Donjon Rouge. Peut-être aurait-elle été libre de vivre son rêve alors ?

Mais ils n'étaient plus là.

Ni Joffrey, ni Myrcella, ni Tommen.

Plus aucun.

Seulement Jaime, qui l'enveloppait dans son étreinte protectrice et aimante alors qu'elle regardait les ruines encore fumantes du Grand Septuaire de Baelor, qui apparaissaient progressivement dans l'aube. Alors qu'elle contemplait ce qu'elle avait causé.

En soi, elle se fichait totalement des centaines de gens qui avaient péri pendant l'explosion. Après tout, ils étaient venus la voir se faire condamner, la voir souffrir, la voir mourir.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que si elle avait voulu garder son dernier précieux petit lionceau auprès, elle n'aurait pas dû faire exploser l'édifice religieux. Elle aurait dû être vers son fils. Il ne se serait jamais défenestré si elle avait été auprès de lui. Mais elle n'avait pas été là, savourant sa vengeance et son vin couleur de sang, sang qui avait été versé, sang des ennemis, sang Lannister. Et son dernier bébé était mort.

Le soleil se leva, illuminant les vestiges de sa cruauté, de sa monstruosité.

C'était à cause d'elle. Elle avait tué son fils, qu'elle s'était acharnée à essayer de protéger. Elle était un monstre.

Une partie d'elle était définitivement morte avec Tommen. Une partie d'elle qui avait commencé à dépérir avec Joffrey.

Mais pas la partie qui brûlait, consumée par les feux de son amour avec Jaime. Cette partie-là ne mourrait jamais.

Elle était trop forte, trop puissante, trop grande pour être anéantie.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle veuille, jamais elle ne parviendrait à éteindre ce feu immortel.

Surtout quand Jaime était là, tout contre elle.

Alors, elle se retourna dans son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, sans se soucier des larmes qui mouillaient sa veste de cuir.

Il prit son visage dans ses deux mains, main d'or et main de chair, et pressa son front contre son front, son nez entrant en contact avec le sien, lui permettant de ressentir l'humidité des larmes qui dégoulinaient des yeux de grégeois, au milieu desquels voguait toujours au milieu des ombres de la tristesse et de la souffrance la flamme de l'amour.

* * *

_**Quand on n'a que l'amour** _

_**Pour meubler de merveilles** _

_**Et couvrir de soleil** _

_**La laideur des faubourgs** _

* * *

Edmure Tully avait raison.

Jaime était détestable.

Même lui ne savait pas comment il faisait pour s'endormir.

Il ne se berçait plus de l'illusion que ce qu'il faisait était bien. Il avait abandonné cette idée depuis bien longtemps.

Mais il avait réussi à trouver la paix, en pensant à Cersei.

En pensant que tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour elle qu'il l'avait fait, et qu'il ne regrettait rien.

Ainsi, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir poussé Brandon Stark du haut de cette tour lors de la visite royale à Winterfell qui avait eu lieu quelques années auparavant seulement, mais quelques années qui lui semblaient désormais être des siècles.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir étranglé son cousin, Alton Lannister, car cela lui avait donné l'espoir de revoir Cersei, et avait redonné de la vigueur au feu qui le maintenait en vie quand il était emprisonné.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir menacé Lord Edmure de tuer tous les hommes, toutes les femmes et tous les enfants de Vivesaigues. Il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, si cela lui avait permis de retourner plus tôt auprès de Cersei.

Et maintenant, il était parti. Il était parti loin de Cersei.

Bien sûr, c'était pour elle qu'il était parti. Pour elle et pour l'enfant qu'elle portait en son sein.

Elle avait refusé d'envoyer ses armées, mais Jaime, lui, avait décidé d'y aller.

Il avait décidé d'y aller, parce que c'était pour Cersei qu'il s'était battu, qu'il se battait, et qu'il se battrait toujours, même si sa mort devait suivre. Parce qu'il lui avait promis de la protéger.

Et l'abandonner avait été la seule manière de la protéger de la menace des Marcheurs Blancs qui venaient au Nord. Alors, il l'avait fait.

Cela l'avait déchiré, de devoir prendre cette décision. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer au moment où les yeux de Cersei s'étaient assombris, comme si quelqu'un venait de jeter un plein seau d'eau sur la flamme habituellement présente quand elle le regardait.

Il avait voulu lui dire, que c'était pour elle qu'il le faisait, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot, la Montagne s'était approché de lui, prêt à le tuer sur ordre de Cersei.

Il n'avait pas eu peur, quand l'immense soldat avait avancé, prêt à dégainer. Il n'avait pas eu peur, parce qu'il savait que Cersei ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, comme il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il savait instinctivement qu'elle ne le ferait pas tuer. Mais il se sentit horriblement en colère.

Ce n'était pas contre sa sœur qu'il était en colère. Jamais il ne pourrait être en colère contre elle. Non, il était en colère contre lui-même.

Il savait que Cersei avait tendance à réagir de manière excessive quand elle était blessée. Exactement comme une lionne. Quand les lions sont blessés, ils se replient sur eux-mêmes, afin que personne ne puisse voir leurs blessures, leur vulnérabilité.

Et Cersei était pareille.

Et il se détestait pour avoir généré cette réaction. Pour avoir été celui qui l'avait blessée, alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de l'être par tous ceux qui l'entouraient et qu'il lui avait promis de ne jamais le faire.

Il se détestait, pour avoir brisé le seul serment qu'il ait jamais fait de sa vie qui lui importait d'honorer.

Il avait eu beau prêter de nombreux serments tout au long de sa vie, jamais aucun n'aurait autant d'importance à ses yeux que celui qu'il avait fait à Cersei.

Et il l'avait brisé.

En faisant cela, il avait craint d'éteindre une partie du feu, qui ne s'était jamais éteint ni amenuisé depuis leur naissance.

Et c'était précisément pour cela qu'il était là, en train de retourner à Port-Réal depuis Winterfell, où il avait laissé Brienne.

Brienne.

Il avait commis une grosse erreur avec Brienne. Il avait pensé qu'il l'aimait, même s'il n'y avait entre eux qu'une petite braise. Et il s'était trompé.

Il l'avait blessée, elle aussi. Bien sûr, elle ne comptait pas autant que Cersei pour lui, mais elle était tout de même une bonne amie, et il n'avait pas apprécié lui faire du mal.

Mais, après avoir touché au feu, comment se contenter d'une simple braise ?

* * *

_**Quand on n'a que l'amour** _

_**Pour unique raison** _

_**Pour unique chanson** _

_**Et unique secours** _

* * *

Et ce fut quand il la vit, alors que le monde brûlait tout autour d'eux, qu'il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Leur amour avait toujours été la seule chose qui les avait maintenus en vie. Quand ils étaient séparés, la seule chose qui leur permettait d'y survivre, c'était le feu.

Le feu qui brûlait en eux, comme une partie intégrale d'eux-mêmes.

Et rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela.

Qu'ils ne furent pas mariés, qu'ils furent obligés de cacher leur relation et de mentir à propos de la filiation de leurs enfants, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, parce que leur amour avait survécu, et qu'il avait été la seule chose à laquelle ils avaient toujours pu se raccrocher.

L'explosion de feu qui jaillit en eux n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'explosion de feu grégeois qui avait emporté le Grand Septuaire de Baelor, ni avec le feu craché par le dragon qui avait détruit à peine quelques heures auparavant les remparts de la ville, ni même encore avec les grandes flammes qui dansaient tout autour d'eux.

C'était bien plus que cela.

Et ce feu-là, même si Daenerys Targaryen prétendait être l'incarnation du feu, même elle ne pourrait jamais rien y comprendre.

Personne n'y comprendrait jamais rien.

Comment pouvait-on expliquer à ces gens qui croyait dur comme fer que ce feu-là était une hérésie, un péché, alors que c'était la plus belle chose au monde ?

Que le sentiment d'entièreté, de plénitude qui en découlait était plus vital pour eux que ne pourrait jamais l'être l'air, l'eau ou la nourriture ?

Qu'ils n'étaient pas deux personnes qui s'aimaient ? Qu'ils n'étaient en fait qu'un, qu'un seul être, qu'une seule âme, qu'une seule chair, qu'un seul sang, et, quand ils étaient unis, qu'un seul corps ?

Et ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser à ce feu, qui ne cessait de croître au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la sortie, qu'ils se rapprochaient de la liberté, qu'ils se rapprochaient de la vie dont ils avaient rêvé toutes ces années durant ?

Mais leur rêve fut à nouveau brisé, quand ils arrivèrent dans les souterrains du château, comme ils l'avaient été tant de fois.

Quand ils avaient été séparés enfants.

Quand ils quittaient la plage à Castral Roc.

Quand Cersei avait été envoyée à Port-Réal.

Quand Jaime avait dû descendre du Trône de Fer.

Quand Cersei avait été vendue à Robert Baratheon.

Quand Cersei rouvrait les yeux et qu'ils se levaient du lit de Jaime dans la Tour de la Blanche-Épée.

Quand Joffrey était mort.

Quand Myrcella était morte.

Quand Tommen était mort.

Quand Jaime était parti.

Quand Daenerys Targaryen avait commencé à brûler Port-Réal.

Quand Jaime avait commencé à penser qu'il ne retrouverait jamais Cersei.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la sortie obstruée par les pierres tombées des voûtes effondrées du Donjon Rouge.

C'était fini.

C'était la fin de leur rêve, qui n'avait jamais vraiment commencé, bien qu'ils en avaient tant rêvé qu'il leur avait presque paru réel.

Qu'ils l'avaient effleuré du bout des doigts avant qu'il ne s'envole, avant qu'il ne s'estompe définitivement.

Mais pas comme le feu, qui brûlait autour d'eux, et en eux, et qui, lui, ne s'estomperait jamais.

* * *

_**Quand on n'a que l'amour** _

_**Pour tracer un chemin** _

_**Et forcer le destin** _

_**A chaque carrefour** _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


End file.
